


Happiness

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Dean is full of doubts, not Sammy!





	

“Are you happy, Sam?”  
“I suppose. There are many kinds of happy, Dean. Which one are you referring to?”

“Lying here next to me ass-naked, instead of getting it on with some cute, smart, chick.”

Pursing his lips, Sam hummed. “Yeah.”  
“That's it? Yeah.”

At his side, Sam snorted, as if the question was of no importance, or perhaps had been asked so often that he tired of hearing it.

“Yeah, “ he repeated. “Why can't you believe I want you and no-one else, Dean?”  
"Because you could do a lot better than a worn-out hunter with no future assets other than ganking monsters until he gets taken out.”

Sam placed a finger over his brother's lips.  
“The same applies to me. I'm a hunter too, so what's the problem?”

Dean tilted his head away from the silencing digit. “I always feel I'm holding you back from a better life, man. One with a wife and kids, one where......”

Before he could continue, Sam's lips came down on his, pouring all his love for his brother into the touch.  
“If you don't shut up, I'm gonna gag you, tie your sexy body down and lick every inch of sweaty skin until you can't take any more. Only then, and if you promise not not ask me if I'm happy ever again, will I close my lips over your cock and let you come.”

Dean gave a artful grin. “Are you happy, Sam?”

Finis.


End file.
